War Between The Worlds
by Aiden Crossfire
Summary: The seal that once held the Digimon back has opened yet again and the evil Black Claw organization is sending evil Digimon on humans. It is up to Digital Defensive Team to hold them back! OCs WANTED! Still taking a few more!
1. Chapter 1

The dark sky over Tokyo had set an ominous feeling as the street lights came on, lighting the way for the pedestrians making their way along to go home. There was a heavy feeling in the air, and the people hurried to get off the streets. They could tell there was a storm coming, and no one wanted to get caught in it.

As thunder rolled over the city and lightening flashed, the streets emptied quickly, and soon there wasn't a single living being in sight. The emptiness wasn't normal for this large, busy city, but with the dangerous storms rolling in lately, no one wanted to risk it.

The rain began to fall, and it added to a sense of creepiness along with the occasional flashes of light across the sky. It seemed all quiet.

Suddenly, there was another flash of lightening, and a figure sprinted from around the corner and onto the empty street. The girl sprinted up the street and occasionally glanced behind her, but no one was there. She passed under a street light, her dark brown hair waving behind her. Her blue eyes glanced around as she continued down the street. The thunder rolled loudly and she sped up, turning down a small alley.

She pressed her back against the wall of the alley. Sweat and rain dripped down her face, and she took deep breaths. Her navy blue t shirt was soaked, and the matching tight navy blue pants were just as bad. Her black boots were covered with grime from running all over the city streets. As she regained herself, she pushed herself away from the wall and walked down the alley, stepping through puddles and around garbage. A darkness descended on the alley behind her, but she kept her pace.

As the darkness crept along the wall, the girl kept her eyes up and straight ahead as she made her way to a door at the end of the alley. The thunder rumbled overhead as the girl walked closer to the door. As she reached it, she stopped and kept her hand at her sides as the darkness began to come together in the middle of the alley and take a shape.

"You should not have followed me," the girl whispered as she remained still, facing away from the darkness.

The darkness, now in a humanoid form, gave out a chuckle. The shape was taller than the girl, almost seven feet tall, and had head and long arms. It stretched its black wings out before folding them back in. Horns were bursting from its head and white teeth were visible as it grinned.

"Now why would you say something like that, Agent?" The figured asked, its voice smooth as silk.

The agent remained where she was and replied, "Don't question me. Just return from where ever you came from and leave us humans alone. What did we ever do to you?"

The figure, still grinning, answered, "Because, you have something we need, and I'm going to take it."

With a howl, it dove forward towards the girl. She leapt to the side and reached for the pistol, which was strapped to her right thigh. As she brought the gun up, she gave the figure a half smile and fired two shots. The bullets went straight through the figure, and it laughed.

"You think your petty bullets could stop me, you puny human?" It laughed manically as it dived again at the girl, knocking the pistol from her hand. It raised a disfigured arm, which turned into a claw and slammed it against the girl's chest, thrusting her into the brick wall behind her.

She let out a cry of pain as the claws dug deeper into her sides and her back pushed more into the brick. She squeezed her eyes shut and the monster laughed.

"How dare you believe you could defeat me on your own, you weak, pathetic, creature!" It hissed as it tightened its grip.

Suddenly, the door opened and there was bark as a white blur leapt forward and attacked the darkness. The darkness screamed and dropped the girl to the ground, and the white ball jumped off its target and stood up the girl, glaring at the black monster.

The girl raised a hand and placed it on her savior as she climbed to her feet. The white wolf-like creature growled at the monster in front of it. The wolf had a silver helmet on top its head, and it had long, silver claws. Purple stripes ran down the sides and tail of the brilliant white creature. It bared it's sharp teeth, threatened the darkness.

The wolf lunged at the darkness again, and a voice from the door yelled, "Agent Kaji, get in here!"

Agent Kaji got to her feet as the monsters fought on and darted through the open door. The moment she passed under the threshold, the darkness wailed as the wolf tore at its being.

The agent looked at the closed door with concerned eyes and whispered, "Good luck, Rilemon."

The man who called her inside placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "He'll be all right. Come on. Captain Starr wants to see you."

They continued on into a bright lit room filled with nothing but computers. Each computer had a person sitting at it, furiously typing away, some talking into their headsets. In the front of the room looking on a big screen was a tall man with a shaved head. He was wearing a black suit with a white under shirt and a black tie, which hung loosely around his neck.

As both agents stopped right behind him, they both saluted the tall man, and Agent Kaji said, "Captain."

Captain Starr turned around and stared down at the two. He nodded at the man, who nodded back and wandered back to his computer.

The big man looked down at Agent Kaji and asked, "Did you get it?"

The girl nodded her head and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package. It was just a simple slim brown box with white twine wrapped around.

Captain Starr let out a sigh of relief and took the box from his agent, sliding it into his pocket. "Thank you, Agent. You are truly the greatest we have on the force."

Agent Kaji smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir."

Captain Starr turned away from her and began typing on the computer in front of him. There was a moment of silence before he said, "Now that we have this, the enemy is for sure to be out for revenge. We must put up our defenses, and we'll need every agent we can muster to fight them off."

He turned back to the agent and asked, "Are you up for the task in rallying them?"

She saluted him and replied, "You can count on me, sir!"

"Good! Now, please, rest up for your next mission. We've got a big task ahead of us, Agent Kaji. We need to be ready for the fight of our lives. I will send you the list of agents I want you to gather."

As the agent saluted her captain walked off, she was rejoined by her wolf, who was panting.

They exited the room, and Captain Starr turned back to his computer. As he tapped the screen, a long list of names appeared, and he began to scroll through them. In his system, he had a list of every worker within the agency. He stopped at the picture of Agent Kaji and opened it up with a tap on the screen. Her profile opened on her screen :

"**NAME :** Sierra Kaji

**GENDER : **Female

**AGE : **18

**HOME NATION :** Japan

**HEIGHT/WEIGHT :** 5'8''/ 125lbs

**HAIR :** Brown

**EYES :** Blue

**OCCUPATION **: Student

**WEAPON(S)** : Dagger, pistol"

Captain scrolled down even further and looked at her partner information as well and grinned as he read about the wolf Digimon.

**PARTNER :** Rilemon

**TYPE :** Vaccine

**FAMILY :** Wolf Beast

He read over the attacks and sighed as he moved Sierra's profile into a box which designated who was on what mission. If the Digimon and enemy, the Black Claw, wanted a full out war, they were going to get it.

* * *

Captain Starr is picking out the most elite agents to help in his fight, and he needs 10 to help fight for his cause! Do you think your OC could stand up to the fight? Just fill out this application and he'll see who is fit for this mission in protecting Planet Earth!

NAME :

GENDER :

AGE : (Please, keep it between 14-22)

HOME NATION :

APPEARANCE :

PERSONALITY :

OCCUPATION : (Are they still in high school? College?)

WEAPON :

BRIEF HISTORY :

FUN FACT :

PAIRING : (Want your character to be paired with another?)

PARTNER (If made up, please mention the description and attacks, please!)

NAME :

EVOLUTION LINE :

TYPE :

PERSONALITY :

Post this in the reviews or send it to me directly, I don't mind. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello, this is Captain Starr. Agent, it has been a while, and if you are receiving this message, this means we have gone to war against the Black Claw and their evil force of Digimon which are set on destroying the world and I'm asking for your assistance to drive these monsters back from where they came. Alpha Force has already drove back a majority in the Digital World, but they cannot hold their position forever. We need you to return to the home base as soon as you can so we can initiate a response team as soon as possible. Safe travels to you and your partner, Agent."_

The holographic man disappeared back into the flat iPad-like screen and Sierra leaned back into her seat, sighing. She was in the meeting room, waiting for two of her comrades to arrive so she could replay the message and fill them in on what's going on. The room was very spacious with a large round table in the center and tall, comfy swivel chairs all around. In the front of the room was a very large screen.

Sierra kicked her legs up onto the table and leaned back in her chair, locking her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. It was the next day and she felt exhausted from last night's mission. Under her seat, she could feel Rilemon shift his position and Sierra gave a small smile.

Her partner was truly one of a kind, and he was just for her. They met one day when she was younger and living in the United States. At the time, her parents had not yet had a divorce, and she lived in a bilingual house, switching back and forth between English and Japanese. Her father was from Tokyo while her mother was from Los Angeles, California. They had lived in Pasadena when they moved their small family from Japan to California. One afternoon, when Sierra was 8, she was playing on her father's computer when suddenly, it began to glow. A device emerge from the screen, and once Sierra grabbed a hold of it, she was transported to the Digital World where she met a small Tsunomon. They played with each other all afternoon, but when it became dark, she returned back to her own world, leaving her new friend behind.

Days went by, and Sierra wanted to be with new friend again. She would continue to play on her father's computer until he moved out and took it with him. Her mother bought a new one, and Sierra tried frantically again to try and revisit the Digital World. Years went by, and Sierra attempted less and less to try and reenter the Digital World. She got into gymnastics and painting. Her drawings always consisted of the orange ball of fur with the steel horn protruding from its forehead.

On her 14th birthday, though, things drastically changed. She had been visiting her dad in Tokyo for the month during her summer and her father had gone to work, leaving her behind in his empty house. She was practicing her gymnastics when all of a sudden, there was a loud bang from the upstairs, and she darted up the stairs towards the noise. As she glanced into the computer room, there was an alien figure with a very large brain standing in the middle of the room, looking around. Sierra let out a gasp and the monster turned towards her with an evil grin on its face. As it lifted its ray gun at the terrified girl, the computer lit up again and a white wolf leapt through and tackled the alien, slashing at it with its claws. The alien creature screamed with pain and the wolf continued to tear at it with such force. The alien disintegrated into a dust form and quickly returned to the computer.

Sierra had fallen to the ground as the wolf turned towards her, its yellow eyes wide and feral looking. As it walked towards her cautiously, the girl whimpered in fear as the wolf put his face level with her. Sierra reached out a shaking hand and placed it on the metal helmet and the wolf closed his eyes and sighed happily and it laid on the ground at the girls feet. It opened its eyes again and looked into Sierra's eyes, and she grinned happily. This was the Digimon she had met so many years ago. She had found her long lost friend.

Sierra laughed as she remember her dad's reaction at the Digimon in the house. He was scared of the wolf, but Sierra was able to talk him into letting Rilemon stay. When she went home, Rilemon reverted back to Tsunomon so Sierra could keep him on the plane with her at all times. A year later, they were contacted by the Digital Defense Team to become a part of the team where they could train and become stronger together as partners in fighting all the incoming evil Digimon. They moved back over to Japan and the home base, where they have been ever since.

The door opened on the other side of the room, and Sierra kicked her feet off the table and sat up. A tall girl with purple hair and brown hair walked in and waved at her friend. Aoi Nobuo was dressed in the navy blue shirt and tight pants uniform of DDT, but instead of the black combat boots, she was wearing a pair of black Converse. A black beanie was on top of her head and her bangs were hanging over her forehead, and she walked with a confident bounce.

Rilemon sat up and looked at the newcomer as her Digimon followed behind her. The fairy-like Digimon floated gracefully behind Aoi with her wings glowing a golden color. Tinkermon had a small green top and a green skirt with a green bow tied within her blonde ponytail. She had brown boots on her feet with brown gloves protecting her long claws. A red spear was strapped to her back as Tinkermon looked at Rilemon and winked as Aoi sat at the table with Sierra.

Sierra smirked at Aoi and said, "About time! Any idea where Joshua is, though?"

Aoi shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I have no clue, I'm not his keeper. Don't worry, Sierra. He'll be here soon. You worry too much."

Tinkermon floated behind her partner and giggled. "Agent Kaji worries too much? Nah, that's impossible!" The Digimon squeaked and Aoi laughed.

Sierra sighed and the door opened again. A tall boy rushed in, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead. He looked like he had been running as he tried to regain his breath as he made his way to the table. His silver eyes glanced between the girls. His navy blue shirt hung pretty loose around his torso and he had on black cargo shorts with black combat boots. A gold necklace was around his neck and bounced lightly as he took his seat.

A brown owl Digimon fluttered and landed on the back of his seat. It was covered in brown feathers and dark brown scarf hung around its neck. Its sharp golden eyes looked curiously at the girls and their Digimon as it shifted on its black talons. It placed its brown wings on Joshua's head and happily clicked its yellow beak.

"Perfect timing, Agent Carol. You and Tytomon were almost late," Sierra said coolly as she reached towards the small holographic project to turn it back on.

Joshua Carol gave her a grin and spoke in a Irish accent, "Relax, Agent Kaji. I'm here now, so let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Sierra nodded her head, and pressed a button on the projector. The small glowing figure of Captain Starr reappeared and repeated the message Sierra had just listened to only minutes ago. Both Aoi and Joshua's faces grew serious as Captain Starr droned on. Sierra stared at the image of her captain and frowned, her mind replaying the scene that had happened last night.

The image disappeared and Aoi looked at Sierra and asked, "So, we're in trouble, huh?"

Sierra nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, and Captain Starr wants us to round up a team to respond in case Alpha falls."

"If Alpha falls, we may not have a chance to fight back. If something takes Alpha out, they must be pretty strong and a challenge," Joshua muttered and Tytomon nodded his head.

"Team Alpha is the best there is. We need their defense in order to keep fighting the Black Claw here on Earth," the brown owl said quietly.

Tinkermon frowned and replied, "We can be strong if we want! If Alpha falls, I can take on the enemy myself!"

Aoi glanced at her partner and said, "Not that I'm doubting you, Tinkermon, but let's hope Alpha doesn't fall. We have no clue what is on the other side."

"Plus, we can't stop believing in Alpha right now! Captain Starr still has strong faith in them! Anyway, Alpha falling is not one of our worries right now. We need to put together the response team and get them to the main base as soon as we can, like Captain said!" Sierra said as she crossed her arms.

Joshua nodded his head in agreement and asked, "Well, who do we have to choose from?"

Sierra smiled and slid two packets across the table to Aoi and Joshua. As the two agents opened the folder, Sierra replied, "In this folder are a list of agents across the globe that Captain Starr wants to bring together. Some are stationed here in Tokyo, and others are on different continents working at the oversea bases. There are even younger students listed in there that are training in this facility right now that Captain sees have potential. Our job is to round up everyone on this list and bring them and their partners here so we can organize quickly."

Tinkermon squealed with excitement as she did a back flip and said, "Does that mean we can travel? Oh, PLEASE tell me we get to travel!"

Aoi laughed at her partner and said, "Calm down!" She turned back towards Sierra. "So, are we traveling?"

"I have sent out other agents already to each China, the United States, Australia, and a few other countries as we speak. I need you three to remain here and work with the students and agents coming in," a deep voice said as the doors opened.

All three agents stood up quickly and saluted Captain Starr as he walked into the room. He saluted them back, and they sat back down in their seats.

"Captain, thank you for stopping by," Sierra started to say, but Captain Starr held up his hand.

"Agent Kaji, have you all reviewed the list I have given you?" He asked as he started at her with hard gray eyes.

Sierra shook her head and replied, "We were just about to discuss it. We were going over the current situation with Alpha."

Captain Starr took a seat at the head of the table and replied, "Alpha Team is fine for now. We have to focus on bringing a response team in. "

"Why do we need to go over this list if you've already decided who's coming anyway?" Aoi asked.

"Not only are your teammates listed in this packet, Agent Nobuo, but also the response plan is there as well. We are about to reach a Level 5 threat, something no one has dealt with before, so I need each of my best agents prepared," Captain Starr said.

Joshua began to flip through the pages as Tytomon glanced on over his shoulder. "With these all these agents coming, we should have a great defense and offense response," Joshua said.

Captain Starr rose from his seat and said, "I have to go and finish up the preparations for the next stage. Agents, please keep working hard. I will be seeing you soon."

The agents saluted their captain as he exited the room. Aoi flipped through the profiles of the agents and said, "There's so many. I hope Captain knows what he's doing, bringing so many people in. Hopefully the enemy won't attack around the world."

Sierra shook her head. "They will for sure come after Tokyo first. Our home base is here, as well as all our supplies. It would be foolish to attack the outposts. They could do more damage at the heart of our organization."

Aoi stopped at a page and let out a grin. "Sierra, have you seen the agent from Australia coming in?"

Joshua glanced over at the page Aoi was on and let out a laugh. "Oh, boy!" He exclaimed. "This should be funny!"

"What?" Sierra asked as she turned the page. She flipped through each face until she stopped at one that appeared all so familiar. "Oh dear god…." She mumbled. "Not him, anyone but him!"

Suddenly the alarm went off and the agents and their Digimon jumped to their feet and raced towards the door which led to the main corridor, taking their folders with them. As Sierra reached into her pocket to retrieve her Digivice, a small silver device the size of a cell phone, a paper slipped from her folder and floated to the floor, but she did not notice.

As she, Aoi, and Joshua rounded the corner, paper landed up right, revealing to be the profile of an agent. The boy had tan skin and a big cocky smile on his face. He had long brown hair swept to the side and bright navy blue eyes. Boots of other agents trampled on the picture, but the name read clear on the paper : JACK SKYY.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the submissions! I will be getting in touch with the chosen OC's by the end of today. I am so excited for this story, and I can't wait to introduce everyone!

Much thanks to :

That Anon Guy for his character, Aoi Nobou, and

Cavaner for his character Joshua Carol and Tytomon


End file.
